Norse Dating Profiles
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: The dating profiles of various people in Norse Mythology.
1. Odin

**Name: **Odin

**Race: **Aesir

**Likes: **Knowledge, wisdom, gossip, adventure.

**Dislikes: **Pranks, people who try to take my girl.

**Hobbies: **Going on wild adventures for the sake of knowledge and/or wisdom. Even if it means losing my eye in the process.

**Would like: **A woman who can handle a castle full of Aesir and seeks me out if I'm gone to long.

**Contact Info: **Shout for Heimdall and he'll take you to my castle. Be forewarned: There may be a line.

* * *

**Here's the first profile.**

**-G.G.**

**How dare you post this!? Where did you even get that?!**

**-Odin**

**I found it. This is before you met Frigg, isn't it? *smirks***

**-G.G.**

***glares* *chases G.G. with spear***

**-Odin**

***runs* Ahhh! (Please review!)**

**-G.G.**


	2. Thor

**Name: **Thor

**Race: **Aesir

**Likes: **Hammers, thunder, quests, Sif.

**Dislikes: **Pranks, giants, dwarves, Starkad

**Hobbies: **Smashing things with my hammer, Mjölnir; Killing giants or dwarves; Going on hard quests with Loki and Thjálfi; Eating; Fighting

**Would Like: **A woman with golden hair like Sif; With beauty like Sif; With a personality like Sif; With loyalty like Sif; Basically, exactly like Sif.

**Contact Info: **Shout for Heimdall or wait for the next thunderstorm (don't bring children afraid of thunder, lightning, or hammers) (And make sure you don't have Starkad with you because I will kill him on the spot).

* * *

**I****ncompetent** mortal! You got this all wrong! *prepares to chase G.G. with Mjölnir*

**-Thor**

**Ahhh! *runs into Marvel Thor***

**-G.G.**

**Lady G.G. has gotten nothing wrong; Except that I love Jane Foster.**

**-Marvel Thor**

**No. Sif.**

**-Thor**

**Jane Foster.**

**-Marvel Thor**

**Sif.**

**-Thor**

**Jane Foster.**

**-Marvel Thor**

**Sif!**

**-Thor**

**Jane Foster!**

**-Marvel Thor**

***sweatdrops* Please review.**

**-G.G.**


	3. Loki

**Name: **Loki

**Race: **Jotun

**Likes: **Practical jokes, pranks, tricks, insulting people, etc..

**Dislikes: **People who threaten me; People who beat me up; People who tie me by my son's guts in a cave with snake's veom dripping on me; People who best me; Basically, anyone who bullies me. Oh, and fire. Cursed Logi.

**Hobbies: **Playing pranks on people; Playing jokes on people; Making bets I know I'll win; Finding out people's secrets; Finding new ways to prank people; Insulating people on a daily basis; Going on quests with Odin or Thor.

**Would Like: **A girl who likes to play pranks; Can keep quiet if a friend plays one on someone; Knows the perfect ways to get revenge.

**Contact Info: **Call for Heimdall or play a really nasty trick on someone. Or talk to every animal you see.

* * *

**Where's Loki?**

**-Marvel Loki**

**I blocked him out so you two wouldn't get any ideas from each other. And I didn't want to see the results of what the two of you would come up with.**

**-G.G.**

**Hm. Wise.**

**-Marvel Loki**

**One Loki is good enough for me. And everyone else.**

**-G.G.**

***rolls eyes* Hm. Please review.**

**-Loki (the Marvel one)**

***still fighting***

**-Thor & Marvel Thor**


	4. Sif

**Name:** Sif

**Race: **Aesir

**Likes: **Handsome, buff men; My husband Thor; Cute dresses, shoes, headbands, etc..; My gold hair.

**Dislikes: **Loki; Woman who take my man; People who touch/ruin my stuff; Anyone who plays a prank on me.

**Hobbies: **Shopping, shopping, shopping, shopping, shopping, shopping, shopping, showing off 10 times a day.

**Would like: **A nice, buff man who complements all my outfits; carries all my bags; beats up anyone who hurts me or plays a prank on me.

**Contact Info: **Call Heimdall and sneak in; Make sure you're not seen.

* * *

**Lol, really Sif? All you want is really a handsome, loyal slave? No wonder people prefer Marvel Sif over you.**

**-Loki**

***glares* You may not be Loki, but I'm still mad at you for cutting my hair off. *attacks Loki with hairbrush***

**-Sif**

**Ahh! *runs away from her***

**-Loki**

***gives chase***

**-Sif**

***sweatdrops* Um, a quick thank you to Nightwing2593 and Ark for reviewing:**

**Nightwing2593: *glares*-Marvel Thor. I know what you mean. I read a little of the comic from the library and that Loki is toast lame.-G.G.**

**Ark: Glad you like it. What is this Sea of Troll you speak of?-G.G.**

**-G.G.**

**Woooh! Sif! *gets dreamy eyed***

**-Thor**

**Jan Foster!**

**-Marvel Thor**

***rolls eyes* Please review.**

**-G.G.**


	5. Frey

**Name: **Frey

**Race: **Vanir

**Likes: **Gerd, Gerd, Gerd, Gerd, Gerd, Gerd, Gerd, Gerd, Gerd, Gerd, Gerd, Gerd, Gerd. Did I say Gerd already?

**Dislikes: **Waiting for Gerd.

**Hobbies: **Spying on Gerd, thinking of Gerd, spying on Gerd, thinking of Gerd, spying on Gerd, thinking of Gerd. Did I say that already?

**Would like: **Gerd.

**Contact Info: **Why? Are you Gerd?

* * *

**Gerd, Gerd, Gerd, Gerd, Gerd, Gerd, Gerd, Gerd~**

**-Frey**

**I swear all thinks about is Gerd.**

**-G.G.**

**I swear if it wasn't for Gerd, he'd be in love with himself.**

**-Loki**

**Prove it.**

**-G.G.**

***gives Frey a mirror***

**-Loki**

**Hello there. What's your name?**

**-Frey**

***sweatdrops***

**-G.G. & Loki**

**Please review...**

**-G.G.**

***fighting***

**-Thor & Marvel Thor**


	6. Logi

**Name: **Logi

**Race: **Unknown. Fire demon? Giant?

**Likes: **Eating, winning, fire, owning Loki

**Dislikes: **Losing, water, getting owned by Loki

**Hobbies: **Eating contests, starting fires, owning Loki

**Would like: **A woman who loves to cook/eat all the time, doesn't mind fires everywhere.

**Contact Info: **Contact Utgarda-Loki and ask if you can date me.

* * *

***glares***

**-Loki**

***smirks* Miss me, Loki?**

**-Logi**

**I may not be THAT Loki, but I still don't like you.**

**-Loki**

***looks back & forth between the glaring Loki & Logi* Uh, Thor?**

**-G.G.**

**What?!**

**-Thor & Marvel Thor**

**Can you get me something?**

**-G.G.**

***five minutes later***

***dumps water on Logi***

**-G.G.**

**Wah! I'm melting!**

**-Logi**

**...*small smirk***

**-Loki**

***rolls eyes* Please review.**

**-G.G.**

***starts to fight again***

**-Thor & Marvel Thor**


	7. Frigg

**Name:** Frigg

**Race: **Aesir

**Likes: **Homes. Families. Love. Mothering people.

**Dislikes: **Enemies of my family. Hate/Indifference.

**Hobbies: **Mothering both my family and people outside of it. Reading love stories. Cleaning my home, all 100,000,000 rooms.

**Would like: **A husband whose away most of the time; Who brings home more people to mother; Who helps keep my family out of trouble or harm's way.

**Contact Info: **Contact Heimdall, Gná, or another one of my servants.

* * *

**Loki! You're so thin! You should eat something! *hands him a nutritious meal***

**-Frigg**

***eats it***

**-Loki**

**G.G.! You're so pale! *lays G.G. down on the couch* *bundles her up & puts a ****thermometer** in her mouth* *rushes away to get medicine*

**-Frigg**

***chuckles* You remind me of a Midgard caterpillar.**

**-Loki**

***spits ****thermometer** out* Responses to reviewers:

**Nightwing2593: True.-Loki**

**Arkon Thrailsr: Sounds interesting. I'll have to read it some time.-G.G.**

**-G.G.**

**Do you want to hurt Frigg's feelings when she see that you've spited it out?**

**-Loki**

**... Please review.**

**-G.G.**

***fighting***

**-Thor & Marvel Thor**

**Boys!**

**-Frigg**

***stops* Sorry!**

**-Thor & Marvel Thor**


	8. Heimdall

**Name:** Heimdall

**Race:** Aesir

**Likes:** Spying and breaks.

**Dislikes:** Loki's pranks, people who don't allow me to have breaks, people who try to lie to me.

**Hobbies:** Spying on people 24/7, sending people to and from Midgard.

**Would like:** A woman who doesn't hide her pain and secrets. Someone who persuade Odin to give me a vacation.

**Contact Info:** Call my name and I will answer.

* * *

***stares***

**-Heimdall**

**Um, you do know I'm not your Loki, right? So... no hard feelings?**

**-Loki**

***stares***

**-Heimdall**

**... Bugsy would make a good pet for you.**

**-Loki**

**Please review! XD**

**-G.G.**

***not fighting* *uneasy due to Heimdall***

**-Thor & Marvel Thor**


	9. Útgarða-Loki

**Name:** Útgarða-Loki

**Race:** Jotun

**Likes:** Tricks, winning, contests.

**Dislikes:** People who outwit me (which would be a first)

**Hobbies:** Showing people through tricks that there are things far stronger/faster than them.

**Would like:** A woman who has the same evilness as me. Same wits. Otherwise Freyja.

**Contact Info:** Find Logi, Elli, Hugi, or another one of my servants. They'll take you to me. Or seek out Skrýmir (who is really me in disguise).

* * *

**Oh! How evil I feel today~**

**-Útgarða-Loki**

***sweatdrops***

**-G.G. & Loki**

**When I first read his story, I thought he was a girl.**

**-G.G.**

**Isn't he somewhere in the comics?**

**-Loki**

***shrugs***

**-G.G.**

***evil laugh***

**-Útgarða-Loki**

**...**

**-G.G. & Loki**

**Thankfully, he's the last one.**

**-G.G.**

**Aren't you going to thank them? *points to the viewers***

**-Loki**

**I was about to. Thanks for viewing this. And a special thanks to Nightwing2593, Ark, Arkon Thrailsr, M.S DARK ANGEL, & almost raining for reviewing/favoriting. Here are-**

**-G.G.**

**Cookies!**

**-C.M. (Cookie Monster)**

**No! Those are not for you! *wrestles C.M. away from the table of cookies* Those are for them!**

**-Loki**

**Besides, we have to go do our next vic- er... yeah victims for profiles.**

**-G.G.**

***perks up* Who?**

**-Loki**

**Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts! Until next time! *leaves***

**-G.G.**

**Yay! *leaves***

**-Loki**

***gobbles some cookies before following them***

**-C.M.**

***watching Frigg lovingly***

**-Odin**

***brushing hair in mirror***

**-Sif**

***kissing his mirror***

**-Frey**

**I'm melting! I'm melting!**

**-Logi**

***cooking large meal***

**-Frigg**

***staring at viewers***

**-Heimdall**

***laughing evilly***

**-Útgarða-Loki**

***fighting***

**-Thor & Marvel Thor**


End file.
